The Impact
by lunastars
Summary: When Dean Winchester wakes up outside of a prison without his brother and with no memory of what happened, he doesn't expect to be thrown into the lives of the group of survivors living inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this crossover came from the fact that I kept almost tagging my Dean and Sam reblogs on tumblr under 'The Walking Dead' and then it got me thinking about doing a crossover.**

**In terms of Supernatural everything in season 1 and 2 happened except for Dean giving up his soul to bring Sam back from the dead, also they stopped the gates of hell opening up completely so nowhere near as many demons escaped. They're also more at an age that would match Rick, Daryl and the likes in season 3/4 of TWD.**

**As for the TWD side it is set with season 1-3 in mind. However, the Governor has already been dealt with, the Woodbury residents stayed at Woodbury and didn't come to the prison, and Rick isn't crazy anymore after losing Lori. This takes place at the prison.**

* * *

"_Sammy._"

"_Dean?_"

"_Yeah, it's me._"

"_Where are we- What happened?_"

"_I don't know."_

"_Hmm._"

"_Sammy?_"

"_Sammy! …Sam!_"

* * *

Dean blinked to clear his vision as he tried to open his eyes against the blinding light above him. Every part of him ached and he couldn't for the life of him remember the last thing he did. As his vision eventually did start to clear he realised that he was outside. In fact he was sprawled out on the ground outside looking up at the sky, which was such a vivid blue that if Dean had to guess he would say it was the middle of the day.

"S-Sam?"

His head moved to the side to look for Sam, but instead fell on a pair of boots. His whole body froze when he realised there were various other footwear surrounding him. They were pretty far away, enough for him to not notice them at first anyway. He slowly raised his eyes up to see a man who looked like he was in charge.

"Who's Sam?" the man called over to him, but didn't step closer.

"My brother." Dean grunted as he sat up. He grabbed his t-shirt loosely and shook it, feeling the tiny stones fall off of his back. "You know where he is?"

"You were alone when we found you."

"And who is _we_?" Dean asked as he slowly made his way up into a standing position.

"My name is Rick."

As Dean glanced at Rick he noticed the man just to the left holding a crossbow. Dean held his hands up in surrender when he realised it was aimed at his head. It didn't go unnoticed that Rick hadn't introduced anybody else.

"Look, _you_ brought _me_ here," Dean pointed out to them. "It's not like I came charging in here."

Rick looked to the man beside with the crossbow and nodded his head causing the crossbow to be lowered. "Who are you?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rick questioned him.

"Honestly, that's a little hazy," Dean admitted. "I was with my brother though, I remember that much."

"Your brother wasn't there when we found you."

"Yeah, you said," Dean said. He was starting to get a little irritable now. "Fancy telling me what happened then?"

"Daryl found you," Rick said, motioning to the man with the crossbow. "He and a couple of our people were on a supply run when they found you knocked out. They brought you back here, we've been waiting for you to wake up."

Dean looked at the ground where he had been laying as he finally lowered his hands. He must have been dropped there, no wonder he ached so much. As he stared at the dirt he went over Rick's words in his head. He had been knocked out, so where was Sam?

"Where was I exactly?"

"In some old shack," Daryl answered. "Not quite a cabin, not quite a shed."

"Was the door locked?"

"Padlocked," Daryl agreed as he bit the skin around his thumb nail. "Had to break it to get in."

_Good_, Dean thought. Sam _might_ have left for supplies, the locked door from the outside almost confirmed it. "Was there a car nearby anywhere?"

"Nope."

He felt some relief at Daryl's response. He had to hope that Sam had gone and taken the Impala with him. They had dealt with a lot of stuff, but this new wave was unlike anything they had ever faced. The thought of Sam being alone out there wasn't desirable at all, but it was a damn sight better than him being dead or one of those things.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you," Dean told Rick. "I just want my brother back and I want to keep him safe. He's the only family I've got left, at least that I know about."

Rick looked behind him and as Dean's eyes followed he realised for the first time that he was right outside of a prison. His eyes only drifted away when Rick looked back at him.

"I can't promise anything," Rick finally said to him. "It would be a family vote, but if everyone agrees then you can stay, _but_ it's a trial until we know for sure that we can trust you."

"Sounds good to me," Dean agreed.

* * *

In all of his life Dean had never seen a prison like it. As they had headed back inside he was introduced to a woman named Michonne who loosely held onto the handle of the katana that was strapped to her back. Dean didn't doubt that she could slice him in two easily. As they walked closer to the prison he was then introduced to Maggie and Glenn. They seemed to be an item and normally Dean would have made some remark about it but they didn't look like they would find it at all funny.

When he got inside he was introduced to Tyreese and Sasha. From the way the man held himself when they were introduced, especially when Sasha was introduced, Dean could tell they were related, probably siblings. Any half decent sibling would show protection through body language when a stranger is introduced.

When they seemed to be caught up with everything Dean was then introduced to a man using crutches. Dean's stomach sunk when he realised the man was missing half of his leg. His name was Hershel and he was near two women. One, the eldest, was Carol and she was holding a baby in her arms, Judith. The younger woman standing near them was Beth, Hershel's youngest daughter.

"Youngest?" Dean asked, interrupting the introductions.

"Maggie is my other daughter," Hershel explained as he motioned behind Dean.

Dean looked behind him at Maggie. "Yeah, we met outside."

"Including my son Carl," Rick said, momentarily motioning over to a boy sat in the corner. "This is it. All of these people have to agree, then you can stay."

"What do I got to do?" Dean asked as he stood in such a way that allowed all of them to see him, but for him to see them too.

"What have you been doing since the world went to shit?" Daryl asked him.

"Surviving with my brother," Dean explained. "We were in Georgia when everything went down, we're from Kansas originally but we tend to just move around."

"How many people have you killed?" Rick questioned. "How many walkers?"

"Everything I've killed has deserved it," Dean answered, figuring it was best not to add to the horrors these people were experiencing. Most of them, if not all, had probably never faced half of the things Dean had. "I would never hurt or take an innocent life."

"Why?"

"It was the way I was raised," Dean said simply.

"What does everyone think?" Rick asked, now addressing the whole group.

Dean held his breath. He doubted these people would kill him, they would probably just make him leave. Dean could live with that that, but staying inside in reasonable warmth with the chance of food seemed like a much better option. Especially when he was weapon-less and without a clue of what had happened.

As the vote went around Dean tried to keep track of who was saying what. Not everyone spoke loud enough though so the vote was lost and when everyone had said their piece Dean had no idea whether or not the vote was in his favour.

"Full house," Rick announced, only serving to make Dean more nervous. "It looks like you're staying."

Dean let out the breath he had been holding and nodded his head softly. "So what happens now?"

"You live by our rules for a little while and if all goes well, you'll be able to roam free like the rest of us."

As Rick finished speaking Dean suddenly didn't feel so sure.

* * *

"Y'know this isn't necessary, right?"

Dean leaned against the cell door with his arms dangling through the bars. They had locked him in a little while ago. He had been voted to stay, but not to be trusted. He sort of understood. Hershel had levelled with him and told him about a man named The Governor. Dean only needed to hear a few details to understand why they weren't so quick to trust.

"It's nothing personal," Carol told him as she passed a cup of water through to him.

"I know," Dean agreed. "I'm just trying to save you all a lot of time."

She shook her head and laughed a little as he flashed her a smile. "The baby is Rick's, right?"

"Yeah," Carol confirmed as she glanced over to where Beth was walking in circles, slowly rocking Judith to sleep. "His wife, Carl and Judith's mother, died after the prison was swarmed with walkers."

"She get bit?" Dean asked as he too watched Beth with Judith.

"No, Maggie had to cut her open to get Judith out," Carol explained, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "She was going to bleed out so Carl shot her to stop her from turning."

Dean's stomach turned at the information. "Shit."

"Enough about us," Carol said, finally looking back at him after a few moments of silence. "What about you and your brother?"

"We have people we know out there somewhere," Dean admitted. "We just don't know where the hell they are. It's usually just the two of us anyway and the people we know know how to survive."

"I'm sorry you're not with your brother," Carol said sincerely. "I'm sure he's out there somewhere, I'm sure he's okay."

"If where they found me was locked from the outside and my car was gone then he should be," Dean explained. "At least I have to hope that means he's okay."

"It sounds promising," Carol agreed although Dean wasn't sure whether she was just saying that for his benefit or not.

* * *

Two Days Later

As lunch wound down Dean stepped into his cell and closed the doors. "Come on, locking up time."

He was smiling, but nobody laughed and nobody stepped forward to lock the cell door. "You can leave that open now."

Dean was in the middle of his trial but he wasn't about to question being able to walk around freely again. It meant he could really start to look for Sam. "I guess I gave you a really good impression."

He flashed a bigger smile, but again nobody laughed or smiled back. Rick stepped forward and rubbed the back of his head. "That's not why we're stopping locking you up."

Dean looked at everyone. "Then why did have you?"

"It's about Sam."

Dean had told them all about Sam. He even told them all about the Impala too. He mostly spoke to Carol and Beth because they were usually around his cell with Judith, but if anyone was around they usually heard and Dean didn't mind people sharing with the whole group if it meant they would trust him sooner. He had described Sam in as much detail as possible and Rick had promised they would keep an eye out for him when they were either on watch or out on runs.

"Did you find him?" Dean asked hopefully.

"We didn't find him," Rick said as he looked sideways at Daryl.

Dean was about to snap at one of them to tell him what the hell was going on when Daryl finally took a step forward. "We found your car."

* * *

_R&amp;R_


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, __**thank you so much for the reviews**__! This was meant to be up **ages ago** and I'm sorry that it wasn't._

I'm not entirely sure who I got around to in replying to reviews, but I did get one about the whole Bela/Maggie thing seen as they're both played by Lauren Cohan... In this story the boys don't know Bela, they haven't met her. The only canon in this is seasons 1 and 2, Bela comes after that so therefore the boys haven't met her yet :)

* * *

Dean stared at Daryl for the longest moment, then at Rick and then back at Daryl. "What do you mean you found my car?"

"We found your car," Daryl repeated, voice and body as calm as ever. "Same licence plate that you said was on it last."

"Where?"

"Abandoned on the side of the road," Daryl told him. "Not too far from a nearby town."

"Was there any sign of my brother?" Dean questioned next.

Daryl shook his head. "The car looked okay though, just no gas."

"I need to get to my car," Dean told Daryl and Rick as he went to grab his gun and load it, only his gun wasn't there and his hand grasped empty space. "I need to find my brother."

"Give us an hour," Rick tried to reason with him. "Let us get ourselves together and a couple of us can go with you."

Dean wanted to argue, and he would have, he would have gone out there himself, but he was weapon-less and with no idea on where his car was. So he nodded. He watched those who had gone out come back in and then he sat down at one of the tables.

In his head he went over his own plan. First he needed to get to the Impala, when he was there he could see what was missing and that _should_ help to figure out why Sam left the car. Plus, the trunk of his car could help him with his weapon-less issue.

"So is this good news or bad news?"

Dean looked to see Carol sitting down beside him. She was smiling softly, but he could see it in her eyes that she really wasn't sure.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Sam can handle himself, but I'm more worried about the fact that I can't remember what happened."

"If they had any indication that Sam wasn't okay they would tell you," Carol said as he motioned with her head towards where Daryl and Rick had disappeared. "They wouldn't ask you to wait, they would leave right now."

Dean nodded his head and tried to let her words sink in. _Sam was okay._ He had to believe that. They had gone through too much in their lives for _this_ to be the end.

* * *

"It was right over here," Daryl called as he waved them on. They were close to the edge of the tree line down. Rick and Daryl had both come with him and so had Maggie. "You were found in that direction."

Dean looked over to the right. He couldn't see much of anything and he couldn't remember ever going through these woods. Part of him wondered if Sam had abandoned the car and then headed back to the shack. He shook the thought from his mind though, if they couldn't find Sam nearby then they could always try the shack.

They continued to walk and when the trees started to thin out to only a few Dean's heart rate picked up. When they got out onto the road Dean could see the car parked on the side of the road ahead. He didn't wait to for anything, he prepared himself and then took off running. He could hear Rick (or maybe it was Daryl) curse behind him before they too started following at a more hurried pace.

When Dean hit the car he rested his hands on the trunk. "Aw, baby, it's good to see you."

He leaned down and kissed the trunk before moving round to the side of the of the car. He tested the doors but none of them opened. He then looked around the ground until he found a reasonably large rock. He threw it up and down to test the weight a little before he took a tighter grip and muttered an apology before ramming it against the front passenger side window, shattering the glass on impact.

"What are you looking for?" Rick asked as Dean leaned into the car.

"Spare key, we keep one inside the car just in case," Dean explained as he rummaged through the glove compartment.

"Do you think your brother would have left any clues?"

"He might have."

Dean finally located the spare key and headed round to the trunk. He opened up the lock and threw the trunk open, before lifting up the cover to reveal the rows of weapons and supplies. As Dean heard a click from behind him he froze. He raised his hands and turned around to see Rick and Daryl pointing their weapons at him. Maggie wasn't, but her hands was wrapped around the handle of the blade she had brought with her.

"That's a lot of weapons," Rick said as he looked towards the open trunk.

"We were hunters before all of this," Dean explained. "When everything went to shit we upgraded our stuff a little, but half of this is from years of collecting, things handed down from my father."

"He hasn't proved us wrong yet," Maggie said calmly. "He hasn't shown that he's a threat."

Rick glanced at her and after a moment he lowered his gun. "I'm sorry, we can't be too careful."

"I know, I should have told you about the weapons, but I didn't know if I could trust you either."

At Dean's words Daryl lowered his crossbow. As they stepped back a little Dean turned back to the car and started to look through. A couple of things were missing. Dean wasn't sure if that indicated that either a) Sam wasn't in any real danger and just needed some things or b) he was in immense trouble and didn't have time to grab much else. All of his hope was on the first one.

While he was there Dean grabbed a gun for himself and some extra ammo. He then grabbed the duffle bag they kept in there and filled that up with a couple of bigger weapons. He contemplated taking other things, but it had been a long time since they saw a supernatural creature that wasn't a walker. So instead he lifted the bag out, shut the trunk and locked it, keeping the key in his pocket for later in case. Hopefully with the broken window and no gas it would be left alone just in case they needed more of what was inside.

"So what do we do now?" Dean questioned. He may have his weapons and he may be able to go off on his own now, but they had come this far with him that he felt he owed it to them to let them be in charge.

"We'll try the town," Rick explained as he motioned with his head in that direction. "If your brother was hoping to go somewhere he might have tried looking for gas."

"Or he could have been heading to town to get supplies," Maggie added as another option.

"Lead the way," Dean said as he motioned with his hand towards town.

* * *

When they got down to the last couple of places Dean's hope was dwindling. There had been no obvious signs of Sam anywhere. There was a lot of disruption in many of the buildings, but there was no way to tell if it was Sam or not. As Dean and Maggie came out of the book store, Rick and Daryl came out of another store. From the look they all shared it was clear that no one had found anything.

"It won't be long before it gets too dark," Rick pointed out as he looked skywards. "We really need to get back."

"That shack," Dean said quickly as he looked to Daryl. "Is it on the way back?"

"It's a little out of the way, but yeah."

"I know it's a big ask, but can you take me there? If Sam is okay, he might have gone back to the shack to look for me."

Rick looked to Daryl, letting him make the decision. Daryl seemed to think over it as he chewed on the skin around his thumb. "Alright," he finally said. "It shouldn't take too long."

Dean gave him a thankful look and followed on as Daryl led the way. They took the same methods they did on their way into town, but this time Dean felt much better. They had given him a blade to defend himself, but having his own weapon reassured him more. He was used to the way they felt and he was sure about how they worked.

The longer they walked the and the lower the sun got in the sky, the more worried Dean grew. He was pretty sure that they wouldn't abandon it now, but there was always that slight chance that they could. Even before all of this Dean knew how dangerous the dark could be, it was never really safe, so he couldn't blame them for wanting to get back, but he had to stay, he needed to find Sam.

"It's not too far," Daryl said after what felt like forever. "Still a bit to go 'cause the trail is a little rough, but we're close."

Dean hadn't heard anything better in his life. With the tough terrain he double checked his handgun and then kept it out, ready to shoot anything he might come across. They slowed down a little to avoid any bumps and random holes within the ground. Daryl had to stop them a couple of times when he caught certain tracks or heard noises, but Dean's hope only grew as they still kept good time.

"How far are we away from the prison?" Dean questioned.

"Not that far," Daryl said as he concentrated on where he was going. "We've got to go back the way we came a little and then turn off."

Dean nodded his head, that made him feel a bit better. At least they hadn't gone too far off of the right track. As it became clearer that they were almost there Dean got more anxious about the thought of finding Sam. They were so close, when gunshots went off in the distance. They were faint but there was a lot of them. The four of them shared a look.

"Let's go," Rick said as he turned to head back the way they came.

Dean froze. "What?"

"If that's the prison then we need to go," Rick explained. "We can't leave them to fend for themselves."

"The people we love are back there," Maggie said in a tone that said it was final before she started to head back.

Rick followed on behind her and then Daryl. Dean glanced towards where he knew the shack would be. He couldn't blame them. Wasn't he going on this journey for someone he loved? He looked back and forward between where the shack was and where they had disappeared back into the woods.

"Shit," Dean cursed as he turned back and started to follow them.

* * *

_R&amp;R_


	3. Chapter 3

They burst through the treeline to see a breach in the fence, Walkers spilling in. Dean instantly raised his gun and started to fire, not caring if the sound attracted them. They needed to be pulled away from the fence anyway. He kept moving as he let off shot after shot. Rick too was shooting his gun. Daryl was shooting his crossbow and also using it to hit any that got too close, while Maggie stuck to her blade for the time being. She was the closest to the gate and the three of made sure that she had a clear path to get there.

Once Maggie reached the gate it started to open up for her. It only opened up so far. Dean, Daryl and Rick ran for it, firing their weapons as they went. Catching sight of how close they were, Maggie, Carl, and Tyreese started to close the gate. Walkers were following the three of them, and they just managed to slip through the gate as it closed, blocking the Walkers out.

"What happened?" Rick questioned as he placed a hand on Carl's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"A few got into the prison," Carl explained. "We don't know if they came through the breach or somewhere else."

"We have to move," Maggie said, watching the walkers slipping through the breach and getting closer. "The inner fence might not hold them for long."

"Sasha is in the tower with Glenn," Carl explained as they headed towards the prison, weapons still drawn. "I came down when I saw you guys, someone needed to open the gate."

"What about everyone else?" Daryl asked as he swung around and fired an arrow at a Walker that had wandered into the yard.

"Michonne was inside taking care of the Walkers that were in there," Tyreese said as he glanced at Maggie. "We couldn't move Hershel quick enough, she was keeping him safe the last I saw."

"What about Beth?" Maggie asked, an ever-growing fear creeping up inside of her.

"The last I saw her she was with Carol and Judith," Tyreese said.

Rick almost stopped moving. "So where are they?"

Carl looked away from his dad. "We don't know."

* * *

As they entered the prison everything was silent. It was almost as if nothing had happened. It wasn't until they came around the stairs that they saw Michonne sat on the bottom one. Her katana raised instantly, but she soon lowered it when she realised who it was.

"Hershel's in that cell," Michonne said to Maggie as she pointed to it with her katana.

Maggie mouthed a 'thank you' before rushing over to it. Rick watched her go before turning to Michonne. She got up and looked towards the cell to see if Maggie had gone in.

"I got all of them I think, if there's any others then they're hiding," Michonne said. "I couldn't leave Hershel alone to go find Carol, Beth and Judith."

"It's okay," Rick said. "I want you to stay here. Someone needs to check on Glenn and Sasha, and start trying to get as many of those walkers as you can in the yard. If it becomes too dangerous then do what you can to get somewhere safe."

"Where are you going?" Tyreese asked.

"I'm going to find them."

Dean and Daryl shared a look before taking a tighter grip on their weapons. "Lead the way," the former said.

* * *

They wandered through cell block C, moving quickly and looking behind every closed door and gap that they could find. They encountered a couple of walkers on the way down, but nothing too threatening. They called out every so often, but tried to stay as quiet as possible so not to attract too much attention. Dean started to feel like this may all be a lost cause and his stomach started to drop at the idea of what they might find.

Eventually they came across a locked door. Dean stepped back and held his gun up towards the door. Rick and Daryl stood either side of it. Rick had his gun by his side, finger on the trigger. Daryl held his crossbow up by his side and used his free hand to knock on the door.

"Carol?" he called.

"Beth?" Rick called a moment later.

"Rick? Daryl?"

The door opened up, revealing Carol. She let Daryl check on her as she motioned behind her. Both Rick and Dean slipped into the room to see Beth sat on the floor, back against the wall across from them, Judith in her lap. Rick crouched down. He spoke quietly to Beth who nodded before he took Judith into his arms and stood up again. As he stepped back Dean put his gun away and stepped towards Beth. He held his hands out to her. She took them and he pulled her up. He noted the way she favored one foot.

"What is it?" he asked her, keeping his arms out she could hold onto him for some support.

"Nothing bad," she reassured him. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Do you think you can walk?" She tested her ankle out, gently shifting her weight over to that foot. She had barely moved any weight over when she suddenly froze and gritted her teeth together. "Okay, okay."

He turned a little and put an arm around her waist. She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned on him, keeping majority of her weight off her bad side. Together they made their way to the door. Rick was holding Judith close to his chest and had his gun drawn. Daryl was still on the other side of the door, crossbow held up and ready to go. Dean caught sight of Carol.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, giving him a soft smile.

Dean nodded his head at her, and then they all set off. They moved in some kind of formation. Daryl stayed to the side so he could get a clear view of the front and even of the back if he were to look. Dean and Beth were at the back, Rick and Judith in the middle and Carol up front. They moved slowly and deliberately, listening out carefully for any unwanted noises.

They were almost out of cell block C when Dean noticed the increased weight from Beth. He looked to her to see her leaning against him more and more. He stopped momentarily.

"What is it?" he said softly to her.

The others stopped, still keeping formation.

"It's just my ankle," she told him.

Dean looked to Carol and held up his gun. She made his way back to him and took it from him. He then turned back to Beth and gently lifted her up into his arms.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rick asked him.

Dean looked from Rick to Carol. "Yeah, just make sure we don't get bit."

Daryl rolled his eyes, and Rick smiled a little. Carol continued on as lead, and now she that she had a proper gun Daryl slipped to the back to make sure that Dean and Beth were covered. Together they all walked the rest of the way, coming across no Walkers. When they got back Hershel was out of the cell with Maggie and Carl, Michonne and Tyreese were nowhere to be scene.

"Have you heard anything from outside?" Rick asked as he let Carl take Judith from him.

"No," Maggie admitted. "I didn't want to check until you got back."

"How bad is it?" Carol questioned. When no one answered she asked, "well then, what's the chances that we're going to need a new home?"

"Let's just say it's a possibility," Rick said.

It was then that Maggie and Hershel got sight of Beth. The latter motioned for Dean to take her into one of the cells. He nodded his head slightly and made his way over to the nearest cell. He gently set her down and helped her to sit on the bottom bunk.

"Thank you," she said before he could he walk away. "You didn't have to do that."

"I like to think I helped some people before all of this, and it wasn't all bad," he said, rubbing the back of his head, His and Sam's number one rule was to not tell people about the things they knew unless it could save a life. "Plus, I doubt there's very many good people left on this Earth."

"Well, I think you're one of the good ones," Beth said.

Dean paused for a moment, and then gave a little smile before leaving the cell.

* * *

_wow, okay so it's been forever, hi if you're still with me on this! (or if you're new to this story!). I've been in uni and doing assessments, but now I have no uni till the very end of september/beginning of october, which means more fanfiction and more updates on stories like this. I definitely don't want the next one to be this far apart._


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you."

Dean looked up from where he was crouched outside against the prison wall. Carol stood with her hands in her pockets, smiling down at him. He squinted against the sun and thought over her words for a moment before standing out.

"I just did the same as everyone else."

"No, you came back from looking for your brother to help us," Carol said, as she looked off to the treeline beyond the prison fences. "I know what it's like to have someone out there. I guess we all do. So thank you."

"You lost someone out there?" Dean asked.

"My daughter… Sophia." Carol gave a small smile, her eyes darting down. "It was a little while ago, back on Hershel's farm. Well, we hadn't quite reached it yet. She ran away from one of those things, by the time we found her it was too late."

Dean was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

""Like I said, it was a while ago." She removed her hands from her pocket. "It's been a couple of days. If you want to get back out there, you should."

"I wanted to make sure that everything was sorted here," Dean admitted.

"Well the fence has been fixed, and we've done more than enough sweeps of the prison," Carol explained, trying to reassure him. "Beth already feels better about her ankle, hopefully it'll be a lot better in a couple of weeks, and in two more she'll hopefully be able to put her whole weight onto it."

"And the rest of you?" Dean asked as they headed back inside.

"We'll survive like we always do."

"I'll talk to Rick," Dean decided. "If I can't find Sam by nightfall I'll be back."

"And if you find him?"

"We'll see what happens next."

He slipped ahead of her and headed over to where Rick sat at one of the tables. He was sat with Judith in his lap, shaking his knee to bounce her gently as she held his hand, playing with his fingers. Dean chuckled a little at how fascinated she seemed to be by them, like she had never seen fingers before. He wondered what it must have been like when she discovered her own.

Dean settled into the seat nearest to Rick. "I was wondering if I could have a word."

"Sure, what is it?" Rick asked, keeping his eyes on Judith.

"I'm going to go look for Sam." That got Rick's full attention. He looked up and nodded his head, prompting him to continue on. "I was going to come back here if I couldn't find him by nightfall."

"There's always at least one person in the tower," Rick assured. "Just try and get back before nightfall so that we can get the gate open and still see what we're doing."

"And if I find Sam?"

Rick looked over everyone else, thinking. "Bring him back here too, if he wants to come, but he's going to get the same treatment you did. We'll be a little more lenient seen as you can vouch for him, but we have to be sure."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"You should talk with Beth and Carol, see what supplies we can afford to give away."

Dean held up his hands and shook his head. "You don't have do that."

"Go on, talk to them."

* * *

"You got everything you need?" Beth asked as she handed over the ammo.

"Gun, bullets, knife," Dean said.

And there's some food and a bit of water in case Sam or you needs any by the time you find him," Beth said, indicating the bag he'd packed the weapons into.

"Thanks," Dean said, looking to Carol as well. "I'll won't waste anything."

"Just be safe," Carol said as he put the bag over his shoulder. He tucked the smaller gun into his waist band, and kept a hold of the knife. "Make sure you get back here in one piece."

"I've dealt with a lot of dangerous things," Dean told them. "I'll be back before you know it and in one piece, you'll be begging to know how I did it."

Beth smiled and shook her head as she focused on putting everything away again. Dean grinned at Carol before heading out the door. As he walked through the prison, he nodded to Rick who handed Judith over to Carl and followed him. They walked out to the fence together where they met Tyreese by the gate. They exchanged few words before Rick and Tyreese opened up the gate. With a knife raised, Dean slipped through the opening and moved swiftly across the field.

Only a few walkers came close to him, and Dean was able to easily take them down. He got over to the trees without a hassle and didn't pause for even a second. He moved quickly enough to cover a lot of ground, but not too quick that he couldn't keep an eye on his surroundings. He wanted to get as far as they did on the previous search in half the time so that he could search new ground.

* * *

"Sammy?!"

Dean had covered more ground that he had expected and the sun was still quite high in the sky. He had come across a small cluster of buildings but all of them proved empty. Originally he had headed in the direction he had gone with the group, following the leads from before, but he found nothing. He had paused at the Impala when he came across it and grabbed more ammo from the trunk. He vowed to come back to it before the prison so he could take some of the ammo and weapons back for everyone else, to make up for he had used of theirs.

Despite the amount of ground he had managed to cover, he still hadn't found any sign of Sam other than the Impala. He still couldn't remember where they had last been, but he remembered they were together, until he woke up outside of the prison at least. He had to believe that wherever he and Sam had least been was somewhere safe. He couldn't even remember if that was where he had left the Impala. The more time that passed the more Dean became confused. Everything he thought he remembered seemed to blend together so he wasn't really sure at all.

"Sammy!"

Every time he called out he paused in case Sam called back or he had attracted some walkers. Only a handful of them had wandered close due to his yelling, but otherwise Dean remained surprisingly undisturbed. There were hardly any walkers around and normally it was the exact opposite. It gave him the capability to keep going and continue calling out for Sam. He hoped that he would get a response soon before the number of walkers began to increase.

But he had no such luck.

Each time he called out Sam's name from that point on he noticed an increasing number of walkers heading towards him. The further he walked, the more that came for him when he yelled. Keeping quiet he took out the walkers, even resulting to using his gun, the smaller one had a silencer, but less ammo. He tried to be smart with it, and he was down to his last two bullets by the time he cleared the way.

Before too many more came Dean headed in the direction they had come from. He no longer called for Sam, in fact, he kept silent. Each step was deliberate and a few times he paused to keep an eye out. The further he got the more walkers he came across. It was easy for him to take out each one with his blade and avoid attracting more attention. Eventually he cleared the trees and came out into an area of buildings. Shops.

There were all kinds from little second-hand stores, to a convenient store, and even a gas station. There were enough buildings to explain the amount of walkers he had come across. There weren't many walking around, but the building could be filled and they stretched back quite far. Seeing his path was clear enough Dean rushed over to the first building and crouched behind a car parked outside. From here he could see a little bit further down the street. A large crowd of walkers were gathered at the far end by one of the bigger buildings. Some must have strayed away and heard him yelling the further down the road they got.

With majority of them seemingly distracted Dean decided to check as many of the buildings as possible. It was the first lead of any kind that he had come across in his search for Sam since the Impala.

* * *

Dean had checked almost all of the buildings on the left hand side leading up to the cluster of walkers before he fond a lead. He was close to giving up and checking the other side (then he would have come back later with more ammo), when he came across a door that had clearly been forcibly opened. Blood smeared the door. He looked around to make sure he was safe, and as he did his eyes landed on a duffle bag not too far away.

Stooping down out of sight, Dean reached for the bag and pulled it closer. He opened it up and searched the inside. It was mostly empty, but inside was a box of spare ammo, a map and to his surprise, salt and salt filled shells.

_Sammy._

It had been a long time since they came across spirits or demons or anything that wasn't human or a walker. This was something no one in the supernatural world had been expecting, it scared a lot of things, not just people. Even so he and Sam continued to carry salt on their person at the very least, just in case. Putting the contents into his own duffle bag Dean headed over to the blood smeared door. He listened carefully, and when no sound came from the other side he opened it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this one is so short. In the next chapter we'll be back at the prison and there'll be some insight as to what happened :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dean climbed the stairs to the next floor. He forced himself not to shout for Sam again. He was lucky so far that the walkers outside were far enough away, and that there were only a couple downstairs. He was able to take them out swiftly, and with little to no noise. He knew his luck would most likely run out though, so he had to be careful.

Eventually he exhausted every inch of the place except for one room. He placed his ear against the door and listened for any sounds behind it. After a few seconds of nothing Dean stepped back. He kept one hand on his gun and placed the other hand on the door handle. He tested it, and when it turned he pushed the door open and raised his gun. Carefully he stepped into the room.

He scanned the area, his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot anything that posed a threat. But the only thing his eyes fell on was Sam, bundled up in the corner, trying but failing to stay awake. You really do find things in the last place you look.

"Sammy?" Dean half-whispered, half-hissed as he stepped towards him.

When Sam didn't respond Dean crouched down beside him. He placed the gun on the ground before he gently gripped Sam's shoulders and shook him. Sam's eyes seemed to roll like he was fighting to stay awake, but when his eyes fell on Dean he became more alert.

"Dean?" Sam asked, trying to sit up straighter. "Is that you?"

Dean put his arm around Sam to help him keep his position. "Yeah, Sammy, it's me. I've been looking all over for you."

"You're the one that disappeared."

"What happened?" But Sam's eyes were already drifting shut again. "Okay, Sammy, don't worry about it."

Dean put Sam into a better position and then stood up. He grabbed his gun, and then as best (and as carefully) as he could, he hoisted Sam up over his shoulder. When he was sure he could handle the weight Dean put one arm around Sam to keep him in place, then held his gun up. He would have to ask his questions later.

* * *

Eventually, and with whatever luck he had left, Dean was able to get to the Impala. It was a lot of starting and stopping. A couple of times Dean even had to drop Sam with no warning so he could defend them both. Occasionally Sam would make some kind of pained noise, but he never woke properly. By the time they finally got to the car Sam was definitely out cold.

He managed, with much difficulty, to open up the front passenger side door and get Sam inside of it. He twisted Sam round so that his legs were inside and then shut the door to keep him as safe as possible.

After that he grabbed the tools out of the trunk and started to work on the engine. He did everything he could with what little he had, but the more Dean worked on the car the more of a lost cause it seemed to be. Every time he turned the key he sent up a silent prayer, but nothing ever happened. He had done a lot to keep her running over the years, but he had never fixed her in this kind of situation before.

Upon closer inspection he managed to work out that a couple of parts were completely shot and needed replacing, not fixed. Dean decided to cut his losses, for now, and shut the hood. He placed the tools back in the trunk and went round to the passenger side. He carefully patted the top of the car.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be back for you."

Dean then opened up the door and hoisted Sam out, settling him over his shoulder again. He then pulled his gun out and took the same stance as before.

"You better appreciate this," Dean huffed, putting his arm around Sam before heading off into the woods


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say that I am not a medical expert in any way, shape, or form. So if there are any mistakes in that department then I apologise.**

* * *

As Hershel came out of the cell, Dean stood up. He had just barely managed to get Sam back in one piece. The hardest part had come when they got to the treeline right outside the prison. The walkers must have heard or smelt them because as soon as Dean got rid of one another two would show up. He eventually had to put Sam against tree and pray no walkers came from a different angle.

Eventually Maggie, who was in the tower, spotted Dean and started to fire, covering him as best as she could. As soon as Dean spotted Michonne running for the gate with Tyreese close behind he grabbed Sam, threw him over his shoulder one last time, and started running as fast as he could towards the gate, praying any walkers would get shot before they could get too close. He was slower from carrying Sam around for so long, but with whatever luck he had he was able to make it.

"Is he alright?" Dean asked.

"He's okay for now," Hershel informed. "Just a few cuts and bruises. And he's a little dehydrated. How did he get his injuries?"

Dean shook his head, realising what he meant. "It wasn't one of them. I had to drop him a few times to be able to fully defend us. I even had to drag him at one point."

"Okay, well, if it's alright with you I'd like to lock him in," Hershel said, glancing back at the cell. "At least when there's no one out here to watch him."

Dean's hand went to the gun in the back of his jeans, but didn't withdraw it. "Why do you want to do that?"

"I doubt he is, but if he has become infected we can't take any chances," Hershel explained. "It's just a precaution until he wakes up or enough time has passed to show he's okay."

"You'll let him out as soon as?"

"Once we've spoken to him and got the details of what happened," Rick said. "He's free to wonder around just like you."

Dean nodded his head in thanks before moving past them all to check in on Sam. No one stopped him, and he was thankful for that. He agreed that locking Sam up for now would be safer for everyone, but only if he knew that his brother would be safe.

* * *

"I'm sorry you can't stay closer to him."

Dean looked up at Beth. He was sat outside Sam's cell, his back against the small bit wall between his and the next cell. Beth had Judith's blanket in her hands, she played with it before sitting down next to him on the side furthest from Sam's cell.

"I understand why I can't be," Dean said. "I wouldn't want to put any of you in danger."

"Daddy won't make you wait a second longer than you have to," Beth promised him.

He smiled in thanks. "Where's the little one?"

"Carol has her," Beth explained, holding up the blanket. "I was about to go and give her this, then I saw you."

"How's your ankle?"

"I should still be resting, it hurts a lot," she admitted. "I rarely walk on it though. Daryl found some old piping and fashioned a kind of walking stick for when I_ need_ to get around until it gets a bit better. I didn't want anyone going out to find a crutch or a proper walking stick or anything."

"Where's the one Daryl made then?"

Beth blushed and looked away. "I feel stupid with it. My ankle's not _that_ bad."

"You'll feel it even more if you make it any worse."

Beth opened her mouth to say something when a gasping sound came from inside of the cell. Dean was on his feet in an instant. He looked into the cell. Sam was moving about, but it was too dark to see anything clearly. He looked frantically at Beth who was now pulling herself to her feet.

"Keep an eye on him," he said, pointing from Beth to the cell. "I'll be right back."

He didn't wait for a response as he rushed outside to find Hershel. When he got outside he frantically searched the yard. Eventually he spotted Hershel standing by a garden patch. Rick wasn't too far away, holding Judith while he spoke to Carol. Dean headed straight to Hershel. He might be slower but he could actually _do_ something.

"Hershel!" he yelled before he got too close.

Hershel looked up, startled for a moment. When he saw he frantic look in Dean's eyes he started to make his way over as quickly as he could. Dean met him halfway.

"What is it?"

"Sam, he's gasping and I can't see what's wrong," Dean explained frantically.

"Who's in there?" Hershel as they moved as quickly as possible.

"Beth."

Hershel took a key from around his neck and handed it to Dean. "Go ahead and open up the cell. Beth will do what she can. Stay with her."

Dean caught sight of Rick handing Judith over to Carol before rushing over. Without a second thought Dean took the key and rushed back inside. Once he was inside Beth stepped aside so he could open the cell. Dean went in first just in case. Sam's breath was coming out ragged, but he was no longer gasping. Dean was careful, even hovering his hand over his gun. He hoped it had been down the shock of it all, and not because he was essentially dying.

"Sammy?"

After a moment he groaned and started to mumble a few words. Dean let go of his gun and rushed to Sam's side, beckoning for Beth to come closer. As she did she ushered him aside and knelt down beside the bottom bunk. She put the back of her hand against Sam's forehead. His temperature was high, but not alarmingly so. She then put her ear to his lips to listened to his breathing, and then against his chest in an attempt to listen to his heart.

"I think it's his chest," Beth explained.

"I'm here," Hershel said. Dean looked to him. It looked like he had been standing in the doorway catching his breath while Beth did the checks. "I didn't want to interrupt you both."

He smiled at Dean before turning serious and making his way over to the bed. Dean dragged the chair closer for him to sit on and then stood back to watch. Hershel listened to Sam's chest, while Beth pulled a box out from beneath the bed.

"Dean?"

It was raspy, but it was definitely Sam's voice. "Yeah, it's me, Sammy."

"Sam," Hershel said. "How does your chest feel?"

"It hurts to breathe."

"Does it feel tight?"

Sam nodded, and when Hershel looked to Beth she was already pulling supplies out of the box. She closed the box and arranged them on a cloth on the lid. She sterilized the scalpel before handing it to Hershel.

"Dean come here and hold that bag," Hershel instructed. Dean stepped forward and took the bag, with a clear tube attached. "Okay, Sam. This is going to hurt, but it'll feel much better afterwards."

Beth leaned over and cut the side of Hershel's shirt with her blade and pulled it apart. She then held the end of the tube and a metal dish out. Hershel started to make an incision in Sam's side. He put the blade into the dish and took the tube from Beth. He then inserted the tube and waited a moment.

"Okay, Sam, I need you to cough."

Sam seemed to take a moment before coughing. For a moment nothing happened, but eventually the bag started to fill with fluid. Dean wasn't sure if it was his own hope, but he could have sworn he saw some relief on Sam's face.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dean asked, still watching the bag.

"The pressure should start to ease soon," Hershel looked to Sam. "You need to tell me if it doesn't start to feel better, there may be something else."

"I promise," Sam said, already sounding a little better. "Where am I?"

"Let me finish off in here, and then I'll let your brother explain," Hershel said, smiling.

Dean stayed still while Hershel worked, making sure to secure the tube. Once that was done, he stood up and took the metal bowl from Beth. She then pushed the box back under the bed before pulling out a smaller, empty box. She opened the lid and took the bag from Dean's hands. She placed it into the box. It was big enough to fit the bag, but small enough that it wouldn't fall over and tug on the tube.

When she stood up Dean took the chair. She smiled at him before leaving, but Hershel lingered.

"I would tell him the basics, not too much," Hershel said. "Rick is going to want to speak with him."

Dean only nodded his head in understanding and waited for them to leave the room. Once they did he looked to Sam who now seemed to be a little more alert. His expression was a little dazed, but he managed to give Dean a questioning look.

"I want to know some things too, but we're going to have to wait for the others, okay?"

Sam nodded. "He said you were going to fill me in."

"That was Hershel and his daughter Beth," Dean explained. "There's more people here, we're in a prison."

"_Prison_?"

Dean nodded. "It's safe, they've really started something here. Anyway, I woke up outside, they brought me here. They kept me under lock and key, but Sammy, they went looking for you when I couldn't. They didn't have to do that."

"It sounds like you trust them," Sam said, eyeing him wearily.

"They're good people, Sammy, like the ones we used to help."

"Do they know anything about what we did?" Sam asked worriedly.

Dean shook his head. "Do you remember what happened?"

"It's a bit hazy."

* * *

Dean was thankful for what time he got alone with Sam. They didn't discuss anything more, figuring it would be best just to wait, but Dean was thankful to have some time to see that Sam was okay with his own eyes. Eventually, about an hour later, Hershel came to check on him, then Rick came into the cell. The others were outside. Dean couldn't see them all but he knew that only two would be absent.

"Sam, this is Rick," Dean said, looking between the two.

Rick titled his head towards Sam. "Hello, Sam. I was wondering if you could fill us in on what happened?"

"It's a little hazy," Sam admitted. "Dean and I were together when it happened."

"Well I'm blank," Dean informed Sam. "I can remember being with you, but then everything is just... _gone_."

"Which time?" Sam asked.

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well we were together, then we got attacked, then we were together again, and _then_ we got separated."

"I... Uh... I have no idea."

"Okay," Rick said, leaning against the end of the bed. "Just start from the beginning, tell us everything."

"Dean and I were out in the Impala, it broke down and it wasn't an easy fix."

"I stopped at the Impala on the way back here," Dean said, interrupting momentarily. "She wasn't running, I need some parts for her."

"That's what you said back then," Sam said. "So we headed to the next town, hoping to find something. It was too dangerous, so we decided to walk a little further. We figured it would be safer to find a car on the side of the road further ahead. So we walked along, we got pretty far and we started to think about turning back. That's when Dean stopped talking mid-sentence. I turned around and he was lying face down, when I went to check on him something hit me from behind."

"Did you see who it was?" Rick and Dean both asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, I didn't get a chance." He shared a brief look with Dean. "We woke up in the back of the car, two people driving. It seemed like they were heading somewhere specific."

"And you two got away?" Rick questioned, looking between the two of them, but mostly at Sam.

"Yes," Sam answered. "When they noticed we were awake I started to act like I was going to be sick. They were laughing, but I could see they were nervous. Eventually, after some dry heaving, they pulled over and yanked us out. They checked us over for any scratches or bites, Dean made some smart ass comment."

"Then what?" Dean asked, smiling despite himself.

"We weren't in the best shape, but we were okay," Sam explained. "At least I thought so... They were angry about Dean's comments, so we were able to get one of their guns while they were somewhat distracted. They panicked. I can't remember if we killed them or if any of their bullets hit us, but I do remember that we headed for the trees. When we were far enough away we got the binds undone and continued on. But Dean started to slow down, he had this dazed look in his eyes and I knew something was wrong. I helped him to walk and eventually I came across this shack."

"He was found there," Rick informed.

"Good," Sam breathed. "I put him inside and decided to rest up a little myself. We didn't have supplies and for all I knew someone might come after us. I had to get supplies. So I did my best to secure the place and then I left. I came across the Impala fairly quickly so I stocked up on weapons and even got a lock for the door. I went back to the shed, locked Dean inside and left."

"And we found Dean so we know what happened from there," Rick said. He showed no sign of whether he believed Sam's story just yet or not. "But what happened to you?"

"I ended up back where we got those guys to pull over, I remember seeing a second car and some extra people, but I couldn't tell if any of them were the two who took us," Sam explained, up at the bottom of the bunk above him. "I can't really remember any of their faces. I just remember running before they caught sight of me. I ended up in the town Dean and I had originally come across to look for parts. There were even more Walkers than before so I had no choice to but to hole up in the building Dean found me in."

"I've seen Dean at work, but how did you to managed to grab a gun and get away like that with your hands tied?" Rick questioned, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Our dad," Dean spoke up. "He always figured something like this might happen, not _quite_ like this, but still. He taught us how to hunt, to fight, to defend ourselves."

Sam looked to Dean and nodded his head slowly. "He was hard on us from the start. As soon as we were old enough to walk and hold a weapon, he taught us everything he could think of."

"I guess it paid off," Dean said.

Rick didn't say anything, so Sam tried to sit up. "Look, I get it. I show up and suddenly I can tell you what happened, why you found my brother in a shack, but some details are still hazy. I would be suspicious too, but that's all I know. Everything I've said is the truth. And I have no idea who took us, or why they took us."

Rick ran a hand over his face. "Well, the lock on the shack was still in tact, so it means no one got to him. That's good, it means there's a high chance nobody followed him when he was brought here. Did anyone follow you when you found Sam?"

"I don't think so," Dean said. "Too many walkers for anyone to follow us."

Pacing backwards and forwards Rick took a moment to think things over. "Okay, we still have some unanswered questions. Sam is going to have to undergo similar conditions as you Dean until we figure this all out. I trust what you think, but it might be safer. And if you're willing, Sam, I'd like for you to look at a map with us. Try and point out all the relevant places."

"Same conditions?" Sam asked.

"You stay locked in here for a while, if you don't snap and you seem to stick to your guns then they let you out," Dean explained.

"We'll only lock you up when some of us are out on runs or looking for whoever did this to you," Rick explained. "When we're all here the cell door will stay unlocked, but someone will be nearby at all times."

"Well if Dean went through a similar thing then so can I," Sam said, nodding his head in agreement. "And yeah, I can take a look at that map."

"Good, now one last thing," Rick said, almost smiling a little. "I have three simple questions for you."

* * *

**If you made it to the end of this, then bless you. I write a lot, not just fanfiction, original stuff too, and I've sort of burnt myself out. I feel like that shows in this a little, I'm sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sam passed Rick's questions. His answers were similar, but slightly different, to Dean's. Whenever everyone was inside (except for the two who would be on guard outside) the door to Sam's cell was left opened, whenever four or more people were outside, no matter who they were, the door was locked. It was also locked when everyone was sleeping too. Sam was only one person, but Rick wanted to treat him just like anyone else. With Sam's help on the map, and with his connection to Dean, everyone was a little happier with the conditions being slightly lighter for him.

Slowly, over a couple of days, they put together a plan. A route was marked out which started at the prison, went to the town that Sam was holed up in, went a little further to where Sam and Dean had escaped, and then finally stopped where they were taken from. The route was a lot smaller than it had first seemed when Sam had described it all. They took a guess that whoever took them was heading for the town, either to stop there or to go through it. Their plan was for a small group to go and take a look around, to see if they could find where they were holed up. After the Governor, Rick didn't want to take any risks on someone coming after them.

Dean spent most of his time going over the plan, and making a plan of his own in case he found something of his expertise and not theirs. He spent a lot of time on it, until he was forcibly sent outside by Carol. She dragged him over to one of the small garden patches where Beth was sat beside it on a blanket with Judith. Carl and Hershel were working on a patch nearby. Every so often the former would stop and make faces at Judith, causing her to laugh. Dean smiled at that, stopping for a moment to watch them.

"So, what am I being made to do?" Dean asked as he caught up with Carol.

Carol sat down on the blanket with Beth and Judith. She leant back on her arms and smiled up at him. "Now you mention it, we need to plant those seeds."

Dean looked down at the spade and seeds sitting near the patch. He rolled his eyes, and dramatically dropped down onto his knees. He smiled a little to himself as Carol shook her head before he picked up the small spade. He started to dig, making little holes in rows across the patch.

"So you all do this?" Dean questioned.

"Some of us do this," Carol answered. "Some do extra shifts on patrol, some do supply runs more than others, and so on."

"I mostly see you two looking after her," Dean remarked, tilting his head in Judith's direction.

"Carl's quite good with her," Beth said, wiggling her finger as Judith held onto it.

"I've noticed," Dean agreed.

"And Rick's very busy," Carol said. "But he does quite a bit with her, every chance he gets he's holding her or feeding her or doing _something_ with her."

"I'm not judging," Dean assured. "I just think it's nice that you both look after her that's all."

When all the holes were done he put the spade to one side. He then opened up the seed packets, one at a time, and began to put them into the holes.

"Well, I guarantee we would all spend our time looking after her if we could," Carol said as she knelt down on a different side of the patch and began to drop seeds into the holes. "It's just some people are better off using their time elsewhere, like Sasha is better in the tower because of her ability to shoot long range, and Daryl is better on supply runs because he can hunt."

"Everyone has their thing," Dean agreed.

They began to fill the dirt back in. They took turns in filling it in, and then patting it down. Once they were finished that Dean sat back and asked which job was next.


End file.
